(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a mattress and bed deck. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mattress and bed deck cover for an adjustable bed that reduces the exposure of the mattress and bed deck to unsanitary conditions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Mattress covers are commonly used to protect mattresses from staining, soiling, or other results of contact with unsanitary conditions. The need for effective mattress covers is greater in a healthcare setting, where contact with large scale contaminants, such as blood or waste products, and small scale contaminants, such as bacteria or fungi, is a daily occurrence. Mattress covers must be cleaned on a regular basis to maintain a sanitary environment.
Mattresses are supported by bed decks. Bed decks may come into contact with the same unsanitary conditions as mattresses and mattress covers. For example, waste produced by a patient may flow off the mattress or mattress cover and accumulate on the supporting bed deck. Under current techniques, the cumbersome mattress must be manually raised from the bed deck, the bed deck cleaned by hand using a germicidal solution, and the mattress replaced atop the bed deck. However, hospital workers may neglect to clean the bed deck, or may not fully clean the entire surface of the bed deck. Furthermore, manual cleaning may not be sufficient to eliminate bacteria embedded in the bed deck or kill fungal spores. Any remaining contamination may be passed from the bed deck to clean mattress covers or bed sheets, from which the contaminants may contact a patient.
A need exists for a removable cover that protects both mattresses and bed decks from unsanitary conditions and is capable of being laundered. This need is complicated in a healthcare environment, where mattresses and bed decks are incorporated into adjustable beds. Adjustable beds used in healthcare settings include bed decks and mattress which can be raised, lowered, and articulated into various configurations. A need exists for a removable cover for the mattress and bed deck of an adjustable bed that is capable of protecting and remaining attached to the mattress and bed deck while the adjustable bed adopts different configurations.